Timeline
A timeline of events seen and referenced in Star Wars Resistance. Timeline *'0 BBY:' The Battle of Scarif (seen in Rogue One: A Star Wars Story) is fought between the Rebellion and the Empire. *'5 ABY:' The Battle of Jakuu is fought between the Rebellion and the Empire. *'14 ABY:' Kazuda Xiono is born on Hosnian Prime. *'18 ABY:' Torra Doza is born to Imanuel Doza and Venisa Doza. *'28 ABY:' In order to oppose the First Order which threatens the New Republic, General Leia Organa founds the Resistance which engages in a cold war. Among those who join the Resistance are Venisa Doza, who makes sure to meet with her husband and daughter for the latter's birthday every year. ("Rendezvous Point") *("The Recruit") *("The Triple Dark") *("Fuel for the Fire") *("The High Tower") *("The Children from Tehar") *("Signal from Sector Six") *Kaz works on Yeager's targeting computer. ("The Search for Kaz") *("Synara's Score") *("The Platform Classic") *("Secrets and Holograms") *("Station Theta Black") *Kaz and Bucket play holo-darts. ("Dart and Cover") *Yeager rewards Neeku's hard work with lunch. ("Neeku's Reward") *Flix and Orka thwart thieving brothers Narb and Nod. ("When Thieves Drop By") *Flix and Orka inspect chests recovered by the salvagers. ("Treasure Chest") *At Aunt Z's Tavern, GL-N goes on a rampage after Orka gives him some Blurrgfire. ("GL-N") *BB-8 tries on Bucket's helmet. ("Bucket's Quest") *Flix and Orka inspect R4-G77 for Hype. ("Unmotivated") *Torra fails to surpass Hype number one-ranked Ace. ("The Need for Speed") *The Aces stop a damaged freighter from colliding with the Colossus. ("Sixty Seconds to Destruction") *While Kaz is watching over him for Torra, Buggles takes a ride in the Fireball. ("Buggles' Day Out") *Kaz accidentally causes damage to the Fireball while testing its thrusters in a race against Torra. ("The Rematch") *("Bibo") *("Dangerous Business") *("The Doza Dilemma") *("The First Order Occupation") *("The New Trooper") *("The Core Problem") *("The Disappeared") *("Descent") *("No Escape: Part 1") **'Hosnian Cataclysm:' On the order of General Armitage Hux, the First Order's Starkiller Base fires a beam which destroys all five planets in the Hosnian system including Hosnian Prime, capital of the New Republic, thus ending the cold war and commencing the First Order–Resistance war. ("No Escape: Part 1", first seen in Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens) *Elrik Vonreg is killed in action against Kaz while the Colossus is freed from First Order occupation before leaving Castilon, whose community seeks to join the Resistance. However, Tam leaves the Colossus to join Tierny and the First Order, who proceed to hunt for the Colossus. ("No Escape: Part 2") *("Into the Unknown") **The First Order force the Resistance off their base on D'Qar but not without losing their dreadnought, the Fulminatrix, in the process. (seen in Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi) *The Colossus resistance discovers the aftermath of the battle at D'Qar. Though the First Order catches up with them, they successfully escape the system after retrieving coaxium from the wreck of the Fulminatrix. ("A Quick Salvage Run") *Yeager takes charge of the Aces, joined by Kaz, as they begin combat training to protect the Colossus from the First Order. Meanwhile, Tam undergoes exercises as a First Order TIE pilot under Lieutenant Galek, falling short of attaining the position of flight leader after saving Rucklin. ("Live Fire") *Kaz and Tora provide food for the Colossus by hunting a jakoosk on Celsor 3. ("Hunt on Celsor 3") *("The Engineer") *Flix reunites with his family as the Colossus obtains fuel from them on Drahgor III. ("From Beneath") *Mika Grey joins the Colossus after meeting them on Ashas Ree. ("The Relic Raiders") *Torra's 16th birthday is celebrated. Venisa fails to rendezvous with the Colossus as she is captured by the First Order, missing her daughter's birthday for the first time. However, Venisa is able to escape from their custody, questioning Tam and Rucklin's loyalty to the First Order along the way. ("Rendezvous Point") *On Hype's suggestion, the Colossus visits Vranki's Hotel and Casino in the Voxx Cluster. Despite Vranki's attempt at cheating, the Aces win the Voxx Vortex 5000 and return home with 500,000 credits. ("The Voxx Vortex 5000") *Kaz deals with his "curse" while the Colossus passes through Guavian Death Space. ("Kaz's Curse") *Kaz and Neeku go undercover aboard the First Order tanker Titan to acquire a new trans-binary deflector for the Colossus. Eluding General Hux, they manage to escape thanks to Tam's covert assistance. ("Station to Station") *